


Forced To Love

by orphan_account



Category: Buttercreams, Jack Maynard - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Conor Maynard is a good brother, Crying, F/M, Forced Marriage, Jack loves the reader, Jack's a good friend, Memory Lane, Onesided Love, Unrequited Love, Wedding, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack comes to Y/N's rescue at her wedding.Because Jack Maynard is so under appreciated on AO3 :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N- Your Name
> 
> Y/L/N- Your Last Name
> 
> H/C- Hair Colour
> 
> B/F/N- Best Friend's Name

"This is it." Y/N stated, her voice void of emotion. Her hairdresser nodded, running her fingers through Y/N's long H/C locks.

 

"Yup. Aren't you excited?" The hairdresser piped, smiling into the mirror. Y/N forced a smile, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

 

"Yeah....I'm real excited...." Y/N said dryly, letting out a sigh.

 

"You don't love him, do you?" The stylist asked, spinning Y/N around in her chair.

 

Y/N nodded solemnly, standing up, brushing off her dress.

 

"You really do look beautiful, Y/N." She commented, placing her hands on Y/N's shoulders. Y/N smiled and thanked her, before exiting the room.

 

She sighed loudly, plopping down onto the couch outside the room. The church was decorated beautifully, had this wedding been with someone else, she might've been able to enjoy the gorgeous decorations.

 

"You look stunning, Y/N." her head shot up, her eyes landing on the body of a certain Jack Maynard.

 

"T-Thanks..." She mumbled, her cheeks flushing red. Jack gave her a smile, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

 

"I'm really happy for you, ya know." He said, shifting his feet.

 

"Thanks, Jack." Is all she said, she didn't need to say more. He understood her silence, engulfing her into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, tears running down her face.

 

"Shhhh....Don't cry, it'll smudge your makeup, love." Jack whispered into her ear. Pushing her off of him, wiping away her tears. He gave her a smile, placing his hand on her cheek.

 

She gave a watery giggle, nodding her head.

 

"Yeah...You're right..." She chuckled, patting her eyes with a handkerchief.

 

"You look lovely too, Jack." She motioned at his suit, a silky black material with a white undershirt. She smiled at the white rose in his chest pocket.

 

"My favourite." She said, running her fingers over the delicate petals.

 

"I remembered. Now, should we make our way to the doors?" Oh yeah, she remembered, Jack was to walk her down the aisle.

 

"Sure." Was all she had to say.

 

The reality of the situation hit her fast. She was about to marry a man she did not love. She pulled the veil over her face to hide the pain, closing her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath as the pianist began to play, the doors opening wide.

 

Everyone had their eyes on her as she walked, Jack's arm intertwined with hers. He gave her an encouraging smile as she glanced his way, placing a kiss to her cheek as she got to the alter.

 

He took his seat in the crowd beside Conor and Joe, both who gave him a smile of pity as he sighed.

 

Beside Y/N was Anna, her face practically glowing, her smile huge. Zoë was there too, her hair done up beautifully, adoring a gorgeous black cocktail dress and stunning makeup. On the opposite side, Brent stood there, a smile on his face, his mates standing behind him, all grinning.

 

If Y/N hadn't have loved someone else, Brent would've been perfect for her. He was attractive, she'd admit; But he wasn't Jack.

 

Jack, her childhood friend. The only one who could make her smile when the only thing she wanted to do was cry.

 

Jack, her highschool crush. The one she'd spend countless nights curled up on her couch up next to, burying her face in his side when the movie got too scary.

 

Jack, the one she loved.

 

Jack, the one she couldn't be with.

 

She took a nervous breath as the priest started talking, the rings placed in front of them by a shaky handed B/F/N.

 

"Do you, Brent Tautum, take Y/N Y/L/N to be your wife?" The man asked, looking at Brent. He nodded, smiling at Y/N.

 

"I do."

 

"And do you, Y/N Y/L/N take Brent Tautum to be your husband?" This was it. This was the moment. She couldn't say no in front of all these people, all eagerly waiting for her to say yes and for the two to exchange their first kiss as a married couple.

 

"I-I-I do..." She stuttered, looking at the rings. She couldn't make eye contact with Brent. He wasn't allowed to see the heartbreak in her eyes.

 

"Any objections of this wonderful marriage?" The priest asked, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." She hoped and prayed someone would interject.

 

Someone did.

 

"I object." Gasps of horror filled the room, and she looked over at the crowd.

 

"I object as well." Hands across her side of the audience began to raise their hands. All who were close friends of Y/N.

 

She smiled at Jack, he was a wonderful friend.

 

"Y/N, I know you're up there to marry Brent, to prove you'll spend the rest of your wonderful life with him, living happily ever after. But I had to tell you this. I love you. I've loved you since primary school, sitting on the swing set with our ice cream cones, making animals out of the clouds. I love you, always have, always will." Jack sat back down as he finished, tears streaking down his cheeks. Conor stood up, giving his brother a smile before looking to Y/N.

 

"Y/N, I've seen you with Jack, you'd be happier with him. You don't love Brent the way he loves you or the way you love Jack. I've seen the way you look at him, with love and caring in your eyes. You love him Y/N, don't you?" Conor gave Y/N at look as he sat down, wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulders.

 

She glanced at Brent. He had a nervous look on his face, playing with his fingers he stared at his shoes.

 

"...I'm sorry Brent, but yes. I do love him..."

 

 


	2. Moving On

The room was deadly silent, no one dared to make a sound.   
“I understand.” Was all Brent said, his eyes growing with tears. Y/N looked at him, pity in her eyes, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.  
“I’m sorry, I just…” Y/N trailed off, she didn’t have the words to say. She didn’t honestly know WHAT to say. But Brent obviously did; He gripped her tighter and let out a sigh, before pushing her away gently.  
“It’s whatever will make you happy, Y/N. I want what’s best for you.” Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, but Y/N wiped them away, tears of her own stinging at her eyes.  
“I’m so sorry Brent….this was supposed to be your big day.” She mumbled, she felt horrible. Leading him on, only to leave him on their wedding day. He shook his head and placed his hand on her cheek, giving her a weak, forced smile.  
“I don’t want you to be forced to love me. You mean the world to me, Y/N. I want what’s best for you, and if being with him if best for you, then so be it.” Brent said, his voice breaking at the end. Y/N nodded, before hugging him again, forgetting about the crowd.  
“Thank you Brent, thank you so much…I hope we can still be friends?” She whispered, pulling away from him, patting away her tears.  
“Of course, Y/N.” He chuckled, his voice watery. She nodded and turned to Jack, whose eyes were glued to her. She was speechless, she had no clue what to say. She felt as if every eye in the crowd was on her, silently judging her. She shook her head and looked to the priest.  
“I’m sorry for wasting your time.” She mumbled, seemingly unable to make proper eye contact. The priest shook his head.  
“It’s completely fine my dear.” He said, giving her an encouraging smile. She nodded and grabbed the microphone.  
“So, this is the ideal wedding…” She joked awkwardly, causing some chuckles from the crowd.  
“I’m sorry that you probably didn’t get the "happily ever after” wedding you wanted, but….please don’t hold this against me or…“ She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, before letting the the breath and opening them back up.  
”…Jack. He was just doing what he thought was right. And it was. I don’t want to marry Brent, I want to be with Jack. He’s been with me since the beginning, he’s the one I love. You’re probably like, “this isn’t what I came here for!” Well….it’s what you got. And there’s still cake, so that’s always good, right?“ She laughed, which in response gained laughter.  
"So again, I’m sorry you didn’t get what you came for, but that’s that. Now, who wants cake?” She asked, smiling as Y/F/N rolled out the cake, a tall, white frosting covered vanilla cake with frosting pink and white roses going up the side.  
“Okay, family members first. Then friends.” She said, helping people get into line.  
“Brent? Help cut cake?” Brent nodded and stepped forward, helping Y/F/N cut the cake.  
“Hey Y/N…? Can I talk to you for a moment…?” Jack pulled her aside for a moment, an awkward smile on his face.  
“Soooo….” He laughed, taking her hand and swinging it playfully.  
“Sooooo….” She mocked, giggling at him. He blushed and rubbed his neck, giving her hand a squeeze.  
“Did you mean what you said? About loving me…?” Jack asked, suddenly bashful. Y/N blinked once in confusion, then laughed and shook her head slightly.  
“Of course I did you dummy. Otherwise I would’ve just ditched my would-be husband.” She said, pulling him closer.  
“I love you Jack. Always have, always will.” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away.  
“Anyways, lets have some cake and talk more afterwards.”   
Jack nodded and pulled his hand from her grasp, going to stand by Conor and Anna in line. Brent turned back to face Y/N, walking over to her, something small in his hand.  
“I wanted you to keep this. For memories.” Brent handed her her ring, which she took, closing her hand, tears springing back into her eyes. She lowered her hand and looked up at him, sighing.  
“Are you sure? It must’ve costed a lot, I don’t have to-” He cut her off with a smile, shaking his head.  
“It did cost a lot, but I bought it for you. Even if you’re not mine, I want you to have it.” He said, before running his finger over her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the delicate skin there.  
He walked over to Jack, Y/N in tow.  
“Listen, she loves you and I can see you love her. You better treat her right, otherwise I’ll deal with you.” Y/N giggled and shook her head, smiling at Jack.  
“He will, Brent. I promise. But if he doesn’t-” She winked and Jack, whose cheeks were burning a bright red, causing her to laugh. “-I’ll report back to you.” Brent nodded and went back to the cake, leaving Y/N alone with Conor, who was shovelling pieces of his slice of cake into his mouth, Anna, who, unlike her older brother, was taking small bites of the cake, and Jack, who was smiling like an idiot at her, his hand inching towards hers.  
“Here you go, Y/N.” Brent said, walking over to hand her a piece of cake. She took it and thanked him with a smile, taking her first bite of the delicious cake.  
“Hey Y/N…” She looked up, blushing as Jack’s finger brushed across her cheek, his cheeks alight with a pretty pink.  
“You had some frosting…” He trailed off, staring at her lovingly. Y/N just smiled before continuing to eat her cake.  
“You gonna have any?” She asked Jack with a smile, who quickly blinked and shook his head.  
“Nah…Hey, so….I got you this…” He shuffled over to where he was sitting previously and grabbed a white wrapped box, Y/N looked at him and smiled, handing her cake over to Conor, sitting down to open up the box.  
“Oh my gosh…Jack….you shouldn’t have….” She gasped, by now, everyone besides Joe, Josh, Mikey, Zoë, Alfie, Conor, Anna, Caspar, and Oli, who were standing around her, eyeing the box.  
Inside was an assortment of items, but the biggest was a big, white and black notebook with the words: “Best Friends” written in big, shiny black letters. Y/N put a hand over her mouth as she opened it, flipping through the pages. There were pictures of her and Jack from when they were kids, to screenshots of them in videos. She flipped to the very back, and looked up at Jack, it was a handwritten note.  
“Umm….I expected that you were gonna marry Brent so I had written that but….I guess you can still read it.” His cheeks were dancing with a bright pink blush.  
“Dear Y/N.” She began to read out loud, her eyes on the neat cursive writing on the paper.  
“Dear Y/N, I know you’re happy with your husband, Brent. And that he’s all you’ll ever want, but I had to tell you this. I never had the courage before to tell you how much you meant to me, and I ended up losing you because of it.   
Y/N, I love you. I love you so, so much. When I heard you were marrying Brent my heart broke. I never said anything because I know you’re happy with him and you don’t feel the same way back to me.   
I’ve felt this way since primary school, when you and I used to lay in the grass at the park, staring at the sky, cloud gazing or just randomly pointing out details that we saw in the area. Or in secondary school when you had that fight with your boyfriend and I pretended to be your new boyfriend to make him back off, or when you and I broke into that park and played on the swings until dawn. Those were some of my favourite memories. Not because of the events, but because I got to spend them with you.   
When you read this please don’t feel bad for me or pity me, I’ll move on eventually. I just needed to get it off my chest.   
Much love, Jack Maynard.”  
Y/N finished off with tears in her eyes, her hand covering her mouth.  
“Jack….” She said shakily, standing up to hug him.   
“I hope you like it….” He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“I absolutely adore it Jack. And by the way, you are the cheesiest man to ever exist.” She giggled, pecking his cheek affectionately. He laughter and shook his head, letting out an embarrassed sigh.  
“They are some more things in there!” Oli piped, to which Y/N glanced at Jack, who nodded.  
“Yeah, we all put our own little something-something in there.” He smiled, his blush not subsiding.  
“Oh my gosh, Joe!” She laughed, pulling out a purse with an attached makeup bag and wallet.  
“You shouldn’t have! It’s beautiful!” Joe smiled and walked over to her.  
“It’s nothing, love. I saw it at the shop and just thought, "that screams Y/N” so I bought it.“ I was a shiny grey leather purse with a black leather wallet attached and a see through makeup bag inside.  
"The makeup is from us.” Anna said, motioning towards her and Zoë.  
“Last time you came over you kept talking about how much you liked the brand so we bought the entire set.” Anna laughed, rummaging through the bag to show Y/N all the different makeups.   
“Bath and Body Works gift card?” She asked, pulling it from the wallet. Mikey raised his hand and chuckled.  
“I didn’t know what exactly to get you so I got that so you could pick it out yourself, it has about 150 quid on it.” She nodded and gave him a big smile.  
“Thank you so much Mikey.” She said, picking up another present.  
“Caspar…” She sighed, face palming. It was a box of condoms.  
“Well I mean! Better safe than sorry!” He protested, causing the group to laugh.   
“Ahhh this one was from Zoë and I.” Alfie said, motioning towards the set of cooking utensils and cups.  
“Since you were meant to get married we assumed you’d need some things to help you get sorted out in your new home, but guess not.” Alfie laughed, to which Y/N nodded and laughed.  
Oli’s gift was next, which brought tears to her eyes.  
“You were talking about how you missed your family so I bought you plane tickets….nothing much but I thought you’d like it.” Y/N nodded, covering her mouth with her hand.  
“I love it, thanks you so much Oli.”  
Josh’s was next, which was a light blue mini camera.  
“I love it Josh.” She insisted when he continued to apologise for not getting something more upscale.  
“It’s amazing, don’t worry. I love it.” She said, before standing up.  
“Wait wait wait, I didn’t give you your gift yet.” Conor smiled, grabbing a little bag of his own, handing it to her.  
“I didn’t want it to break in the box.” He explained as she pulled it out, a smile breaking out across her face. It was an Ornament, a little glass snowflake.  
“I heard you talking about how much you wanted it when we were at the shop together with Jack, decided I would get it for you.” Conor said, hugging her. She gasped and pulled away, smiling at everyone.  
“Thank you so much guys. I loved all of them, even your gift, Caspar.” She laughed at the end, causing Caspar to blush. She gave them each individual hugs, saving Jack for last. The rest of the group had all wandered off by the time Jack and her broke off the hug, which Jack replaced with a sweet, loving kiss.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”  
A/N- I didn’t know how to end this 

**Author's Note:**

> This is very Cliche, I'm sorry.


End file.
